creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 October 2016
09:25 ELO 09:26 SIEMANKO 09:27 Ukradłeś dirta >:C 09:27 Co z was za ludzie? 09:28 Elo 09:28 A czo? :T 09:28 Jesus maria o matko i córko za każdym razem jak tu jestem widzę jeszcze bardziej pokręcone niki 09:29 nie ma bardziej pokręconych ników niż moje wuosy > kubuś 09:34 Powinno być "Kjubuś" jak już >.> 09:34 A może ja nie czytałam zasad bo mnie to nie interesuje? 09:34 Ojej 09:34 I co z tego? 09:34 no to ban poleci 09:34 ojoj 09:34 nieznanie zasad=ban 09:34 Nieznajomość zasad nie zwalnia z ich nieprzestrzegania. 09:34 chyba 09:34 tfy 09:34 tfu 09:34 Nie otrzymania kary 09:34 jak ja juz dawno nie banowałem 09:35 aż mi sie przycisk zakurzył 09:35 ojej 09:36 Mnie to nie interesuje 09:36 Nie wiem jak innych 09:36 my future broken heart 09:36 Siemanko 09:36 elo 09:36 elo ryc 09:36 Elo elo gazelo 09:36 Hej Staiu 09:36 jezu po tym wczorajszym techno mnie łeb nawala strasznie 09:36 Stasiu 09:36 Jezuuu 09:36 od kiedy ty techno stasiu 09:36 ? 09:37 od kiedy pierwszy raz na taką impreze zostałem zaproszony 09:37 Plagguś btw Twoja skarga została odrzucona. 09:37 1 w nocy wszyscy nawaleni skaczą jak gumisie po magicznym napoju 09:37 i degustują jakąś szemraną wódę ukraińską 09:37 Jaka skarga? 09:37 miałem cie za takiego prawilniaka metalowca 09:37 Blog użytkownika:Plagguś/SKARGA 09:37 wiesz co ja jestem człowiekiem uniwersalnym 09:37 o nje 09:37 bo na każdej imprezie potrafię się świetnie bawić 09:38 czy to techno czy metal czy cypisolo xD 09:38 co to za ludzie 09:38 ja tam polskiego rapu nie trawie 09:38 ja w sumie też nie 09:38 ale po ćwiartce albo 4 drinach jest mi to obojętne 09:38 Rycu 09:38 ? 09:38 SKT znowu wygrało mistrzostwa 09:38 forma jest 09:38 Wyczuwam nowego skina do Viktora 09:38 wygrało 3:2 09:38 i te komenty narkusów pod blogiem xD 09:39 ale zgniłem 09:39 zdziwiłbym się gdyby strażnik sprawiedliwości mars i nosee nie wkroczyli do akcji 09:39 oni chyba serio nie mają co robnić xD 09:39 rakuje tylko meme z gargamelem 09:39 brakuje* 09:39 a z kim grali ostatniego mecza? 09:39 samsung gaaxy 09:39 Samsung Galaxy 09:39 no chłopiecpijącyrozpuszczalnik.jpg o jezu !11oneone jaki rak 09:40 kurde bele klawikord mnie nie kocha 09:40 gargamel i ahus to moi faworyci obecnie na yt 09:40 bo cisną po tym szambie x'D 09:40 ja za stary jestem na ten typ humoru 09:40 gorgonzola da best 09:40 xD 09:41 gilgamesz tv 09:41 dzień dobry tu piotr ogiński blog 09:41 jeszcze dzisiaj wstaję 09:41 i matka mi mówi o jakiejś zmianie czasu 09:41 ja tam gonciarzuje 09:41 to sobie myślę tak wczoraj skakaliśmy 09:41 że czas postanowili zmienić 09:42 plaga 09:42 musze cię nauczyć pisać skargi 09:42 nie pamietasz tak sie dobrze bawiłeś że zamieniłeś czas na wódkie 09:43 Ale mnie to nie interesuje jak się pisze skargi 09:43 Rycu 09:43 co 09:43 Ją nic nie interesuje. 09:43 no wiem 09:43 popisowy tekst 09:43 Jo szczególnie twoje zdanie Kyurone 09:43 ten typ tak ma 09:43 uuu bunt na pokładzie 09:43 O kurde. 09:43 xD 09:43 chowajcie sztućce 09:44 Aha. 09:44 ja wiem że wszyscy czekają aż zjadę raka bo jestem na tej wiki z tego najbardziej znany 09:44 ale jestem skacowany więc nic z tego 09:44 Próbujecie być fajni o jak śmiesznie to wygląda 09:44 spokojnie 09:44 odłożymy ci na potem 09:44 Wybacz, Plagguś, za stara jestem na bycie "fajną na siłę". 09:45 za starzy żeby żyć 09:45 za młodzi by umierać 09:45 hehe 09:45 Wybaczam :3 09:45 dinozaury wiki 09:45 skamieliny 09:45 a wokoło same plemniki 09:45 a karu to szkielet wielbłądozaura 09:45 x'DDD 09:46 duży karu boję się go 09:46 hue hue 09:46 Rycu Ty wbijasz tego golda w lolu? 09:46 nie wbiłem 09:46 bo mi się nie chciało 09:46 Masz w sumie jeszcze czas 09:46 bo cisnę teraz w paladinsy hardo inba "darmowyoverwatch.exe" 09:47 serio mogę jeszcze wbijać? 09:47 Piniak wygrał 2 rankedy z 10 09:47 Tak 09:47 bo mi zostały tylko dwie wygrane 09:47 do rozegrania 09:47 Do 7 listopada 09:47 to ciekawe 09:47 masz blizej niz ja 09:47 ale widziałem że było dużo reworków 09:47 a jakiego skina siędostaje? 09:47 Maokai 09:47 co 09:47 myślałem że zed 09:48 Zed jest Mistrzowski 09:48 Maokai Zwycięzki 09:48 eh 09:48 09:48 chciałem zeda 09:48 nie maokaia 09:48 o/ 09:48 Hej Jajko 09:48 elo 09:49 ale patch 09:49 co się zmieniło 09:49 bo chcę twitchem to przejść 09:49 Twitch ma zmniejszony dmg chyba na E lub na Q 09:49 kurna 09:49 Ale jak grałam ostatnio to dalej jest op 09:49 znerfili nidalle 09:50 i znerfili gravesa 09:50 co to jest Ivern 09:50 Poczekaj do presezonu, to dopiero będzie się działo 09:50 Nowy jungler 09:50 nowe skóry do vlada 09:50 nie nowe, tylko splasharty nowe 09:51 i chromy do dariusa i nauczycielki Fiory <3 09:51 no dobra 09:51 no to pobieram 09:51 Nowy skin do Jinx wyszedł! xD 09:51 I doom boty są 09:52 znerfili w końcu tą z mackami? 09:52 jak jej było 09:52 Illaoi? 09:52 Nie xD 09:52 ja nie mogę 09:52 to najbardziej broken syf jaki powstał 09:52 przecież grałem nią na 3 vs 3 09:52 to miałem 13 gier pod rząd wygranych 09:53 i każdy pisał ughgu broken i rzeczy w stylu zabij sie xD 09:53 a ja miałem bekę 09:53 Jayce jest teraz op na topie 09:53 jayce był zawsze op 09:53 ale to jest drugi lee sin 09:53 Dostał buffy 09:53 niszczy early i mid a w late sprawdzasie tylko jako tank 09:54 i to jest właśnie problem z nim 09:54 ilaoi dostanie skórke dunkmaster 09:54 mam nadzieje ze nie ruszlai mojego ulubionego castera na midzie czyli viktora? 09:54 jak ja muszę dokonać wcześniejszej analizy przed tym jak wybiorę jakąś postać 09:55 Chyba nie ruszali 09:56 moze dostac skoro graja nim na worldsach 09:56 grają bo jest dobry 09:56 choc jak na razie asasyni ida na pierwszy ogien 09:56 jakby jeszcze miał mobilnośc 09:56 to byłby najsilniejszym casterem 09:57 jedyną mobilnosc daje mu q ale to za malo 09:57 rework katy rengara leblanc 09:57 wiekszosc postaci granych na wordlsach ma swietne escape mechanizmy 09:57 talonowi dali parkur 09:57 widzialem u dredziarza wszystko 09:57 rework katy fajny 09:57 bo trzeba myslec 09:57 no ta 09:57 to prawda 09:57 a nie hehe q e r i ginie kolo 09:57 bezsensu 09:58 jednoręka małpa z wodogłowiem potrafila zrobic takie combo 09:58 nawet bez reki 09:58 wystarczy rolla po klawikordzie zrobic 09:59 dawac darmowego skina rito 10:01 Była darmowa Rito Kayle 10:02 mam 10:02 ale nie gram kayle 10:02 bo jest beznadziejna xD 10:03 dobra jak ktoś ma kisiel zamiast mózgu i kontruje parę postaci na lini ale w tf jest beznadziejna 10:03 no dobra ult moze cos tam zrobi ale latwo jest go skontrowac 10:06 Nie lubię grać Kayle 10:07 ban juice xD 10:07 co to nowa postać? 10:07 jezu ale dawno nie grałem 05:50 Idę płakać, bo Rzymek chce mnie pobić 05:50 One More Round :[[]]3 05:50 ze mną? 05:50 nie pokonałbyś mnie 05:50 足首先輩理由だけ文 05:50 To Ty byś mnie pokonał, duży gościu 05:51 :P 05:51 "Kostka starszy powodem zdanie samotnie" 05:51 że co 05:52 słucham 05:52 cześć kyu 05:52 Danzig Breslau und Stettin... 05:52 elo kuro 05:52 Hej Kyu 05:52 Kuro? ;-; 05:52 Ccccccccoooo? 05:53 Gdzie jest kuro? 05:53 Fajne lagi. 05:53 bardzo fajne 05:53 Bo pierwsza go kicknęłam zanim napisał z floodem 05:53 Cześć wszystkim 05:53 o/ 05:53 Czat mnie oszukuje 05:54 aha 05:54 Kuro kuro 05:55 Rzymek chce mnie pobić :c 05:55 Znowu? 05:55 Tak 05:55 Damski bokser normalnie 05:56 :v 05:56 w ogóle z rzymkiem coś dzisiaj dziwnego 05:56 :V 05:57 tzn/ 05:57 po niemiecku bajdurzy 05:57 Pijany lub niespełna rozumu 05:57 Mój avatar mówi sam za siebie 05:57 szatanizm propaguje 05:57 islam propaguje 05:57 no ja nie wiem 05:57 zło 05:57 Mam nadzieje że wiecie co oznacza mój avatar 05:57 coś tam kiedyś pisałeś 05:58 ;-; 05:58 .v. 05:58 Rzym 05:58 Piłeś? 05:59 pił 05:59 Pił marihuane i wciągał sld 06:00 Nie biore narkotyków 06:00 Ideologia mi zabrania 06:00 A co ty mornom? 06:00 Ale papierosy to juz ok? 06:00 Pfff 06:00 papierosy to nie narkotyk 06:00 ^ 06:01 Ale i tak zło 06:01 Kopcenie jest bez sensu 06:02 wdychasz 06:02 wydychasz 06:02 i płuca niszczysz 06:02 tracisz pieniądze i życie 06:02 Marihuaen też wdychasz i wydychasz 06:02 nowa 06:02 Elo 06:02 Moja kluseczka tak uroczo kicha ;-; 06:02 Za jedyne 22,99 06:02 PC bądźcie PC 06:02 skutki po marihanie nie są takie, jak po papierosach 06:03 vetus 06:03 ale to i tak 06:03 Rzym 06:03 spójrz na takich, co cały czas palą 06:03 ile oni muszą pieniędzy trafić 06:03 Proszę o zmianę avataru ze względu na propagowanie faszyzmu. 06:03 *tracić 06:03 I o to chodzi 06:03 Dlatego palenie jest bez sensu 06:04 Zimno mi w stópki 06:04 rzymek 06:04 :V 06:04 palenie zabiera ci zdrowie i pieniądze 06:05 Ale ten avatar nie progaguje faszyzmu 06:05 Nowa 06:05 To jest symbol Intergralistów Brazylijskich 06:05 Kogo to obchodzi 06:05 Powinno was 06:05 Bo zmarzne i umrę 06:05 Nowa, załóż kapcie 06:05 Ale nie obchodzi 06:05 I wtedy czat w ogóle umrze 06:05 Nie umrze 06:05 Jesteś niemiły 06:05 Jest jeszcze kostek 06:06 Nikogo to nie obchodzi 06:06 ^ 06:06 Rzym zmień. 06:06 oekj 06:06 Jesteście okropni :c 06:06 Bo inaczej dostaniesz bana. 06:06 *okej 06:06 Nowo 06:06 co sie dzieje 06:06 Okres 06:07 lol 06:07 Jesteście okropni, nie lubię was. 06:07 ale co sie dzieje 06:07 Też kc C: 06:07 marian 06:07 co 06:07 zobacz poprzednie posty 06:07 e 06:07 nie chce mi sie 06:07 ;/ 06:07 To sie nie odzywaj 06:07 : / 06:08 Prosze badzo 06:08 *bardzo 06:08 Jakie poglądy przedstawia teraz? 06:08 a już wiem o co chodzi 06:08 Libertarianizm 06:09 Xd 06:09 Jest jeszcze coś takiego? 06:10 Libertarianizm << 06:10 dyktator? serio? 06:10 :v 06:10 Nie ma nic złego w dyktaturze 06:10 Jest nawet lepsza od demokracji 06:11 Tak przynajmniej ja uważam 06:11 rzymek ma swoją opinie 06:11 w 2016 06:11 jak to możliwe 06:11 Rzym 06:11 Demokracja nie istnieje w polsce od 10 lat 06:12 kto tu gadał o polskiej demokracji? 06:12 Nigdy w Polsce nie było demokracji 06:12 Ich! 06:13 Zem Mūsu Kājām... 06:13 A po ludzku? 06:13 To jest po ludzku 06:13 Po Łotewsku 06:13 ;-; 06:14 Z takiej pieśni ludowej to jest cytat 06:14 O nowa 06:14 Teufelleid 06:14 zły vetus zły 06:14 zły rzymek zły 06:14 nie mówimy po obcemu 06:14 a fe 06:14 a fe 06:14 06:14 :v 06:14 ;v 06:14 Tylko Ozz jest dobrym kolegą 06:14 Ochłonęłaś już? 06:15 battaglioni del duce battaglioni... 06:16 Eh 06:16 Polski jednak piękny język 06:16 Też mamy tyle wspaniałych pieśni 06:16 Mam prośbę. 06:16 Warszawianka np. 06:16 Ogarnijcie się z innymi językami. 06:16 No okej 06:16 A Kuro i Jajko jedynymi dobrymi koleżankami 06:16 :3 06:17 Poczułam się wyróżniona 06:17 C: 06:17 ^^ 06:21 https://youtu.be/PfJl4LGIlL4 06:21 co 06:22 jajco 06:26 ehhh mam dziś zły dzień 06:26 siostra mi wino ukradła, kolega sie na mnie obraził 06:27 znam życie jeszcze sie dziś nie jedna zła rzecz wydarzy 06:27 ;_; 06:30 ;-; 06:30 A chcesz pograc w osu? 06:31 Nie umiem w to grać ;-; 06:31 Nauczę cię 06:32 I zostanę twoim senpauiem 06:32 Senpaiem* 06:32 po prostu klikaj w kółka 06:32 do rytmu 2016 10 30